The Wrong Number
The Wrong Number 'is an episode of Numberblocks and the final episode of Season 3, the 50th episode overall. Plot It was a grey day in the big city. Detective 1 was wondering where her next case would come from when 9 appeared at the door... Learn how to be a number detective with the Numberblocks. Story Detective 1 is in her office. As she wonders what her next case would be, 9 barges in and asks 1 for help. 9 explains that he lives on Apartment 9 on the 9th floor of Numerical Towers. At 9 o'clock in the morning, 9 went out to buy a newspaper. 9 minutes later, when he returned, the door was open and everything was gone. 1 and 9 go out to look for clues. 9 says she saw a suspiciously shadowy stranger in a hat and coat run past him when he returned to the Towers. 9 describes the stranger as 2 blocks wide with a flat head and smaller than 9. Just then they see the mysterious stranger run out the door. 1 and 9 chase it. The stranger now forms the shape of steps. They stop by at two 3's who are acting mysterious. They claim they haven't seen the stranger in the hat and coat. 1 assumes something didn't ''add up... or did it? 1 and 9 come to a mugshot area with miniature plain white inanimate Numberblocks 1-10. Clue 1: The suspect had a flat head when standing 2 blocks wide, so it can't have 3, 5, 7 or 9 and it wasn't 1 because she can't stand 2 blocks wide. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10. The suspect must be an even number. Clue 2: The suspect was smaller than 9, so it can't have been 10. That still leaves 2, 4, 6, and 8. They almost forgot Clue 3 : The suspect can make a step shape. Not 2. Or 4. Or 8. So it must have been 6. '''The suspect was 6. 1 and 9 catch 6 by the hat. 6 claims she's not the thief. She says she's moving into Numerical Towers. She leads them to the 6th floor, where the mistake is revealed: the 6 on the door is upside-down to look like a 9! So it turns out that 9 mistook the 9th floor as the 6th floor and went into 6's empty apartment. 9 goes up to the 9th floor, and into his room where everything is right where he left them. Case closed. 9 apologizes to 6 for chasing her. 6 feels sorry for hiding as two mysterious 3's. 1 decides to make up with 6 by helping her move in. Now 6 is happy to be in the big city. Trivia * This is the final episode to premiere in 2018. * This is the second time the end credits are modified. ** The end credits for this episode takes place in Grayscale City. ** 1 is wearing her detective uniform and has different animations. ** The credits are white and all capitals, except for the copyright caption. The font is Georgia. ** The logos in the credits are in black-and-white. ** The Numberblocks theme song instrumental doesn't play. * 0, 5, 7, 8, and 10 are absent in this episode. If you look closely at the beginning of 9's first flashback, you can see 2, 4, and 11 on the sidewalks. ** However, to the crew, they're actually singular plain colored walking blocks. * This is the second time 9 appears without 4. * 9 doesn’t sneeze in this episode. * Some of the 9's in this episode are shaped like upside-down 6's. * 9 is the biggest number in this episode not counting the fact that 11 makes a early cameo. He stays a square in most of this episode. He does turn into an oddblock entering the lobby. * The headline in 9’s newspaper said “3+3=6”. * If 9 didn’t state that the suspect was smaller than him, 10 could also be an acceptable answer. * This marks the second time 6 has her eyes on top of her head and her mouth upper when she is in 2x3 form. The first was Counting Sheep. * This is the second episode where someone says “bingo”. The first time was in Three. * This is TSRITW’s third favorite episode of Season 4, but Battle hates this episode. ** Reason: Battle thought Nine (and One) was/were too lazy to look at the doors in the first place, the newspaper being pretty math book-y. More details here. * Before the suspect was revealed, the stranger (6) was pronounized as third person plural (i.e. 9: "They had a flat head when standing two blocks wide."), but 6 is a singular person. ** It is actually grammatically okay to use “they” as a gender neutral singular pronoun. * There is only numeral (9) on the clock, because Numberblock 12 didn't come out until her eponymous episode. *This is the second episode that starts with "The W". The first is The Whole of Me. *You can see 11 walking on the sidewalk in 0:38. Gallery Click the gallery here. Video Category:Episodes Category:Lazy Nine